legouncyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Uncyclopedia:About
Bloxopedia strives to make people laugh and convey honest fan perceptions towards LEGO merchandising and media. If a set deserves criticism, we'll dish it out. If we make a quirky observation about something LEGO has done, we'll publish it. And if there's some "tenderer" news regarding a LEGO topic... boy, we'll be sure to report it. Guidelines Here at Bloxopedia, we have mixed feelings about editing. As a wiki, it kind of helps us, but only if it's funny. If you just be stupid, then it helps us out no more than if we were a serious, informative wiki. As such, please read the guidelines below. Be Funny, Not Stupid Many people think they are being funny. They are being stupid. If the crux of your joke is calling something gay, stop now. If your punchline is naming someone as an "idiot", just leave now. Seriously. It's not funny. Just go. Yes you. The one who thinks they are being clever. No. Leave. You're not needed here. Some lines we stole because no one will read them: * The truth is usually funnier than nonsense. The funniest pages are those closest to the truth. ''' * '''Misdirection. A little more sophisticated and "witty" than repetition. Appear to go one direction with your writing, but end up in a completely different place. For instance: Outside of a dog, a book is man's best friend. Inside of a dog, it's too dark to read. - Groucho Marx * The Straight Man. A common beginner's mistake is to be ridiculous the whole way through. However, being serious is a vital part of being frivolous. They're yin and yang, opposites that need each other. Now That We've Cleared That Up... You probably think you are ready to edit now, but frankly, we still don't trust you. As such, here is a step-by-step guide for going about your first edits. #Don't be an idiot. (Sorry, but we weren't lying when we said we didn't trust most of you.) #Read some for examples. Get a feel for some of the styles displayed at the wiki, and try and make your edits meet the quality of these examples. #Think about the joke you want to convey. Is it one people can relate to? Does it make sense? Is it too offensive? Is it FUNNY? Try to use some of the techniques mentioned in "Be Funny, Not Stupid". #Edit the joke, and use proper grammar and spelling when doing so. #Think about the joke. Imagine you are a random visitor to the page. Would you find it funny? Would your friends? #If the answer to the previous step is "Yes", hit publish. #If the answer to the previous step is "No", then don't publish it. You don't NEED to edit here. Don't force it. No edit at all helps us much more than a pointless one. #If you did publish your edit, be on the lookout for feedback, and be sure to use this feedback in future edits. If you do all the above, then congratulations! There should be no problem with your stay here! Have fun editing!